Irish Love Story
by Irishwolfgirl
Summary: Kirsty Marie is from Ireland she is the typical 16 year old Irish teenager and her mood swings can wreck havoc with anyone nearby. She comes from a broken family her mom remarries and ta-da she in la push struggling with her range of emotions and a certain la push boy can he change her anger filled heart or will it tear them apart before they even get the chance to start anything.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

A.N. Hey so this is Kirsty she is 16 and from Ireland. She comes from a broken family she is an only child. She is moving to La Push with her mum (Kelly) who just remarried a Native American. Which happens to be Tony who used to live there with Sam and his mum when he was abandoned when he was younger. Kirsty is your typical Irish teenager argumentative, angry and tends to favour the teenager drinker image while well. I will be writing this story with the knowledge that I don't live in America so be aware that I may not always write accurately although I will try. Stephenie Meyer owns all her characters e.g. Paul and the gang

My first day here in this personal hell whole of a place I mean why couldn't we just stay in Ireland why move we so far away from normal people? Seriously I'm sick of the niceness of these people I miss my home this move is making my life so depressing. Currently I am walk to this stupid beach that Tony said I should check out if I'm honest he just wanted me out of the house as his childhood best friend is coming over. If I remember correctly he was called Sam or something like that, I didn't start a fight about which I normal would have just because I didn't want to meet him.

Well the beach wasn't that bad it was better than the ones back home plus the water is warmer I noted while dipping my toes in the water. Must put swimming on that to-do-list I have made along with my plan of escaping this form of a personal hell. So far it all leads to me killing people this makes me laugh quite loudly. Which attracts the attention of the four boys in the far end out the beach as they start to make their way towards I noticed that they were all big guys with huge assed muscles although some were taller than the others. 'Hey paleface what brings you here' said one of the smaller guys.

"What's it to you, and call me paleface one more time and you will find out why I'm here" I said while giving him one of my famous glares. The tall on he must have been over 6 ft. certainly well built in all the right places, spoke next "hmm well it looks like I would love to find out so… again we say what are you doing here paleface bitch" ok I was having enough of these jerks my patience was were slim I launched myself at the tall bastard in a blind fury he was really strong though he had me pinned down ha-ha however he must never underestimate an Irish girl. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt so I pinched his nipples and twisted them his face was so full of shock it was this point I looked into his eyes which I must say were quite beautiful ha like I would ever tell him. Some thing was hurting my head so I released my hand from his left nipple and reached behind my head it was a stone so I did what any Irish girl would do. I hit him hard over the head he toppled over me onto the sand which he was holding his head in his hands this caused me to laugh in hysterics. At this point I turned to the others "Who's next" they nervously gulped and took a step back this caused me to laugh harder. Until the guy I hit over the head stood up again and the angry in his eyes was worse than any look I have ever seen before, he was shaken and everything. This little show was not going to stop me from getting my point across "ok weirdo, don't ever call me paleface again plus here's some advice remember to not anger an Irish girl got it… you freak why you shaken?" At this point his friend step in and was pushing him into the forest the folks in this town are just down right weird if I do say so myself. The quite one stepped towards me while his friend continued to push the big guy out of there, "Hi I'm Embry, Paul has a temper you just made him mad that's all Quil should be able to handle him" the guy seemed nervous couldn't even look me in the eyes. "Right well if I cared to know I would have asked" he was a bit taken back by my tone I wasn't here to be miss nicey two shoes (A.N. Irish phrase). He nodded at me and turned and left heading in the same direction as the other two left in.

I stayed for a while longer as I wasn't ho long Tony clearly wanted me gone for. It was getting darker so I lifted myself of the sand and made my way home. A few times I heard the bushes rustling which made me uneasy but scared, no it was mostly likely an animal of some sorts. Walking up to my porch my mum came running out "Kirsty Marie where the hell were you" ah I hated when she spoke my full name. "what, why are you mad I only when to the beach' she crossed her arms and give me the 'you know better look' I happily glared back at her, "Mum get the fuck out of my way it's all your fault I'm here as soon as I'm 18 I'm getting the first plane outta here and there's nothing you can do about it" she screwed her face up at me " you do realized Kirsty that the legal age for you here is 21 so I actually have longer to annoy the fuck outta you, don't we Tony". Of course she would have to bring him into it, he poked his head out of the front door "Oh Kristy you know we love you too much to let you go when you 18, "hey guys dinners ready" he said before his head disappeared again. Mum just smiled and walked inside, I swear I could have killed someone at that moment so I just settled for kicking Tony's car while screaming "Fuck you all" finally give up and walked inside to get some grub. My relationship with my mum has always been like this ever since dad left us. I blamed her and she blamed me it was a circle of blame between us. As I grew older I didn't really blame her for him leaving I mean he was a drunkard and a loser but my mum and me like our relationship. Most people would think I hate my mum by the way I speak to her but between me and her it our way of showing we care. When mum meets guys that always assumed I was being disrespectful of my mum but I knew I wasn't mum would also dump them after as she didn't want our relationship to change it has always just been me and her so when she met Tony he was different he understood our strange relationship.

After dinner I went to my room turned on my iPod dock and started listening to 'You Me at six's' song 'Bite my tongue'. I then went search through my moving boxes to get out my sketch pad and started drawing the first thing that came to mind when I was finished realization hit me it was the Paul guy from the beach I had drawn I threw the sketch pad on the ground why the hell would I be drawing him? I am not going to think about this anymore looking at the clock it was late and school started tomorrow may as well head to bed. Turning of the light I hoped tomorrow would go quickly.

A.N. So There's the first Chapter let me know guys if you like the story or not. Please review

I am also looking for a Beta for this FanFiction so if anyone feels that they would like to do it please contact me.

Thank you guys for reading

Irishwolfgirl


	2. Chapter 2- School and The Jerk

Waking up is not one of my favorite things to do I love my bed to much you see. Eventually I forced myself out of bed and into the shower now comes the harder part what to wear I didn't have this problem back home. We all wore uniforms well sort of uniforms I made some modifications to mine in my opinion it made it look better.( A.N. I have a link to Kirsty's uniform on my profile)

I decided to wear my usual clothes black skinny jeans with my band top, converses and leather jacket. School and me have never gotten on I hate the place no matter what country you move to theirs always the same groups the sluts, the jocks, the snobs, the nerds and then the select group of the outcasts the ones that don't fit the image of each group. My friends back home made our own group no one messed with us we sort of defended the outcast groups as we could take the abuse from the others. God did I miss them John was most likely still trying to get up Hollie's skirt.

As I was making my way down for breakfast Tony threw a set of car keys at me "What are these for" he just give me a weird look before saying " go out and see buttercup" no way he got me a car especially this beauty it was a red Ford Mustang.

"Are you serious, were did you get a car like his Tony" he laughed

"where do you think, I bought it second hand the guy couldn't drive the car anymore and said it was a waste sitting in his garage so I told him I would buy it off him, Picked her up this morning before your mum when to work", he proceeded to walk over to the car tap the hood. "Isn't she great, now you don't have to scrounge of me and your mum for a lift". I swear my jaw nearly hit the ground I have been saving to get a car this good back home even if she is second hand she was mine.

"Go on Kirsty get to school or you will be late" he said while giving me one of his stupid grins.

I'm not one for giving affection at all best I could muster up was one of my infamous smiles even if it was a tiny one, "Thanks Tony".

After that I hopped into my new baby she roared to life like a lion I am so loving this car. The drive to school was short, too short if you ask me, I want longer time with my baby but I promised her I would take her for a longer drive after school. My car caught a lot of attention in the school parking lot the kids here just seemed to stop what they were doing and drool over my baby. Being a newly protective parent I did what any sane parent would do I glared at them perverts looking at my baby like that and give them my famous middle finger while stick my arm out the window. I parked my baby in the shade wouldn't want her to get sunburned or anything. Looking to my left I saw Paul the guy I hit with the rock he was also staring at the car in awe. I had enough of the stares so I hopped out grabbed my schoolbag and locked my baby up tight wouldn't want someone to steal her.

As I was walking across the parking lot Paul's eyes were following me his group of friends were just waiting for something to happen. This place just keeps getting weirder by the day so I shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU WERID BASTARD".

His face changed rather quickly his eye narrowed and he started shaken just like he had at the beach that day. His friends starting dragging him away so I waved mouthing "bye you weirdo" he just starting shaken worse and his friends were struggling to hold him. Just then the bell rang so I turned on my heels and headed for the front door ok La Push High you'd better be ready for me.

**Line Break**

The day past rather dull apart from the usual telling people to move the fuck out of my way most of them ran when the seen me coming. News travels fast in this school the teachers didn't make a fuss about me being the newbie. I was currently in the lunch line finding a place to sit was going to be a challenge the tiny cafeteria was too small so I decided to go eat my lunch outside since it was sunny. Started to worm my way through the lunch tables towards the exit which was wearing my patience completely, until some idiot stepped in my way. Looking up I knew instantly what type of person he was one of the asshole jerks dark shoulder length hair which was common here in the reservation. He had dark brown eyes and a cocky grin on his face that just gave me the sensation to want to beat the hell out of him.

He grinned at me I believe he was trying to make it look seductive but it reminded me more of rapists grin if you get my meaning. "Hi good looking, I'm Kenneth" he then leaned in close to my ear while saying "fancy going to the janitor's closet with me I have never had an Irish girl before and believe me I will make it worth your while". I could have laughed in his face at that point but I was so furious at this time.

This I'm telling you know is not going to end well for him, He's just the type of guy I absolutely hate with a passion. I also leant in closed to his ear while whispering in the harshest tone I could muster "If you don't get the he away from me in the next ten seconds I will leave you that you will never be able to have children" he did gulp but turned to his friends shouting "LATER THEN BABES".

No way in hell I was l letting that slide, I grabbed the closes chair and hit him over the head a couple times the whole cafeteria who had remained silence during this encounter had a complete look of shock on their faces. I lean down to Kenneth's face while keeping my tone threating "never speak to me like that again and I don't think there a hells chance you could satisfy me anyways". With that I grabbed my lunch after taking a look around at people face my eyes landed on Paul who was sitting in the back. He was sitting with half a muffin in his face. Our eye connect for a couple of seconds there was no way in hell I was staying in this place a second longer breaking eye contact I shouted " fuck this shit" and I stormed out of the school. I by passed a teacher who shouted something about where was I going and that my parents were going to hear about this.

I turned to him giving him the middle finger while I shouted "like I give a fuck what you think".

With that said I walked to my car and drove around for a while not really having a destination in mind ended up at the beach again. I found a Log and decided that was a good place to hide out in for a while.

**Line Break**

After a while it starting get late so I decided to go home and face the wrath of my mother oh the joy's life brings, note the sarcasm in that statement.

So I parked my car in the garage and made my way inside, my mum was sitting with a magazine in her hand and I could smell food so I assume Tony's cooking. If it had been mum it would be a burning smell instead.

She spoke to me without her eyes leaving the magazine, "so honeyboo heard you got into a fight today". Knew this had to come at some stage.

"Mum did you really think I would go on my first day and not have any fights plus that guy had it coming I was just protecting myself" she laughed at that.

"Honey I believe it should be them trying to protect themselves against you, plus I'm quite proud it was only one fight although you lost me a bet with Tony" ah and there's my famous mum tell me what mother do you know bets on what their kids will do. I was curious what her number was.

"Well" I said to her with a raised eyebrow.

She mumbled "four" at me well it may have been four if I had of stayed there any longer.

She was getting up from the sofa heading into the kitchen "oh sweetie you have detention tomorrow after school, remember to go" she was loving this I'm sure of it ah like I would be bothered to go. Well today could have gone worse spent the rest of the night watching lame TV shows. After I grew sick of hearing about some dude at my mum's new work who kept trying to hit on her I left saying I was tried. I went upstairs changed into my pj's and plugged in my earphones and hopped into bed. I love listening to music before bed helps me sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

So guys tell me what you think of the story so far?

What do think of Kirsty's character?

Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far


	3. Chapter 3- The Shy Girl and The Asshole

The Next few day's passed by in a blur that Paul guy kept staring which only pissed me off if I wasn't angry already which unlucky for him I was most of the time. The dude has some serious issues all he does is start shaken like a crazy person. Although on this particular day it wasn't Paul who pissed me off it was a dude I heard around about he would bully the find an easy target someone who would do his homework no questions asked just because he is too lazy assed to do it himself. It was after lunch and I had just finish my glaring match with Paul when I noticed shouting in the hallway of course being nosey I wanted to know who it was. Entering the hallway I noticed the Kyle guy shouting and shoving some shy girl with brown hair and glasses she was just over 5ft she was scared stiff of him which infuriated me. Hell if I was going to let this happen, I walked calmly over to the Kyle guy before making my presents known I felt eyes on my back turning my head my eyes instantly connected with Paul's, of course he would follow me what a stalker but I would deal with him later. "So, Kyle is it" he turn to me with a curious look on his face before answering "yeah, what do you want" I took this time to look at Kim who was looking at her shoes and the mess of all her books on the floor I started to shake my head.

" You know Kyle I don't like when asses like you pick on others you can't stand up for themselves so… yeah I'm going to show you what do to asses" I walked over to him punished him in the face and proceeded to knee him in the balls

"You're going to pick up…" realized I didn't know the shy girl's name turning to her I asked "What your name kid" she stared at me like I was some freaking angel saving her from the mean monster hell if I was that "K-Kim" she forced out I tried to give her a smile as best I could when I was in a seriously pissed off mood.

"Ok, You're going to get down and pick up all off Kim's books and if I ever see you within a foot of Kim I will castrate you and then force you to watch as I cook them and make you eat them" Kyle face went paler than I thought these native America's could go which I was dying to laugh at. I took a step back and he started instantly picking up Kim's things although he was doing it far too slow for my liking so I give him some intensive to work faster, I kicked him in the stomach making him cringe in pain but it worked he gathered Kim's books faster. Why do jerks like him get off with this kind of stuff people really don't stick up for themselves anymore.

After Kyle gave Kim her books I heard a familiar sound of heels coming down the hallway from the office is was my least favorite person in the world right now Mrs. Taylor, the principle what a bitch. Just last week she give me detention for looking at her 'funny' as she put it and said I looked like a troublemaker which is not wise to tell a person that they are as it usually makes them worse. Turning round to meet the Highness " ah Taylor, what gives us the pleasure of your company" she clearly hated me her face redden with anger she took a look at the scene behind me with Kim looking scared for me and Kyle holding his stomach. She started speaking in that irritating voice that sounded that a cat in pain "Kirsty why are you in the middle of most of the fights in La Push high" she said giving me a glare which I happily give one back to her.

" I don't know Mrs. Taylor I guess I just attract it like your voice attracts cats" she was ready to bust at this point everyone was snickering around her which made her even more angry if that could be possible, for someone her size she just pushing 5ft that's why she was always wear high heels I suppose. "Kirsty you have detention for the next month if you don't just stop this right now"

Did she really think that was going to stop me, then she really had to be deluded. "Ok Taylor I'm going to be straight with you, have I ever been to one off you lousy detentions before?" at this she give me a confused look before answering "No why should that matter…" I cut off before her annoying voice give me a headache.

" Ah Taylor when will you learn I don't give a fuck about your stupid detentions, if I did I would have been at them before this" she just give me a nasty glare I was thinking about walking away when I noticed Kim, which made me turn back to Mrs. Taylor I said " Oh and if you could do your job right I would have to intervene would I to put it simply Mrs. Taylor you're a good for nothing piece of shit that most likely still lives at your parents' house where you own a lot cats" I started to smile when Mrs. Taylor started looking embarrassed at this point I realized my job here was done so I marched out of the shithole of a place and escaped in my car.

Luckily there was no one home so I decided that if I made dinner then maybe it would work in my favor. Decided on making beef stew which was my favorite meal and a big part of being Irish ah we love our stews, usually anything with Potatoes, we do tend to eat a lot of them. Finally I heard the front door open keys hitting the table beside the door.

Then mum spoke "Hmm what smells so good" wouldn't it be like her to compliment the food before getting serious with me. She turned to me raised an eyebrow waiting for me to explain.

I knew I had to get this over with at some stage better know I guess. " Mum before you start I was only defending this girl called Kim who was being bullied by some jerk of a asshole called Kyle he was shouting and her about not doing his Homework and I snapped". She was nodding her head, oh I hope that's a good sign, I didn't have this problem back home, as the schools over here ring the parents about every little thing that happens if they did that back home they would be ring all day.

"Ok Kirsty so suppose I believe you and there is a Kim girl, why was it that I was on the phone for an hour listening to Mrs. Taylor crying about being told she wasn't great at her job. I took a few seconds to appreciate what she saying result, ha-ha was made the bitch cry it only fair she loves to make others cry so a bit of her own medicine I believe.

Eventually I turned to face her "Mum She has been on my case since I have got here she has made me feel more like an outsider than I have ever felt before, she constantly picks on me for no apparent reason gives me endless detentions for looking at her the wrong way, I serious doubt you wouldn't put up with her shit".

Mum give me a smile "Yeah I would most likely have slapped the bitch ha-ha but seriously though Kirsty I had to lie my ass off and say you had major angry management problems and if she threw you out it would be a form of discrimination" she looked tiredly at me "I was lucky she fell for it if I'm honest, now honey I can I meet this apparent Km girl?".

I laugh as her "mum could it really hard for anyone to believe when they heard I had anger management problems". I took me a few seconds more to realize what mum had just said she wanted to meet Kim.

I give her own of my confused faces as I spoke "Mum why would you want to see her, do you not believe your only beloved daughter". She gave me the look that spoke 'hell no' if I was honest I wouldn't believe me either.

She turned to leave but not before saying "Honey invite her over tomorrow for dinner it will do you good to get some new friends here" like I need friends but reluctantly I agreed to ask just hoped she had other plans or that she was so scared of me that she would say no.

This was going to a long night, managed to escape to my room soon after I finished cleaning the dishes, took a shower and forced myself to do some of this homework for tomorrow well only the ones I actually liked which wasn't many. Sleep couldn't come quicker I was tired by this stage homework my friend Holli used to say had that effect on me. Well at least tomorrow was the last day of school I had before the weekend where I could do completely nothing or maybe start that to-do-list I had made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.

Ok so I would really appreciate it if you guys could review I know it may be a time consuming or a bit of a bother but it would mean a great deal to me to hear your thoughts so far. It will give me some inspiration for the story.

Cheers guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review

Thanks

IrishWolfGirl


End file.
